


Day 3- Unexpected Soulmates

by midillu



Series: A Bundle of JackRabbit- JackRabbit Week 2017 [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist E. Aster Bunnymund, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Jackrabbit Week 2017, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: Of course, as soon as he opened the door to the classroom, he crashed right into a wall of pure muscle. The guy had to be almost six and a half feet tall, with grey hair, though he looked maybe 25. He was about to apologize when he got a solid glare in return. He huffed, suddenly refusing to entertain the idea of giving an apology, and shoved past the guy. Fuck him.For Jackrabbit Week, Day 3- Soulmate AU





	Day 3- Unexpected Soulmates

Jack pulled his sweatshirt on, slipping out the door of his apartment with his backpack and a bagel in hand. He was running late for his chemistry class, and it was only the second day. Plus his professor already didn't like him, and he didn't want to get further on her bad side.

Of course, as soon as he opened the door to the classroom, he crashed right into a wall of pure muscle. The guy had to be almost six and a half feet tall, with grey hair, though he looked maybe 25. He was about to apologize when he got a solid glare in return. He huffed, suddenly refusing to entertain the idea of giving an apology, and shoved past the guy. Fuck him.

Except it kept happening. The next two classes, it happened almost the exact same way. Plus, the guy was in his English and Math classes, as well as being in the chem class right before his own. It was frustrating, especially because they didn't get along at all. His friends found him funny, as he ranted on and on about "that stupid Aussie guy". And Tooth kept giggling something about a crush, and Jack had _no_ idea where she got that idea.

He learned his name through the roll call, Aster Bunnymund. Weird name for a weird guy. And they continued to banter back and forth, falling into a simple routine.

Of course, everything changed during week three.

He had shown up to his English class fifteen minutes early, to find that the Aussie was one of the few students in the classroom already. Deciding to annoy the other man, he snuck up behind him and peered over his shoulder. He saw some different sketches, all of Easter eggs. He must have voiced his confusion, because the next thing he knew, Aster had spun around, blushing slightly and glaring at Jack, covering up his work with a tattooed arm.

Jack managed to grab the sketchbook, hopping out of the other's desperate reach. Flipping through the worn pages, he gave each picture a glance before he froze, staring wide-eyed at one page.

It was a full-page portrait of one Easter egg. In color, and ridiculously complex. Any other person would be amazed, speechless even, due to its simplistic beauty and fantastic detail, but Jack was more than floored. He looked up at Aster shakily, and the man looked a mixture of worried, distraught, and upset himself.

"It's, well," Aster cleared his throat, looking away. "I started it as a little kid, and it just kind of grew more and more complex. I recently transferred it into this sketchbook, and added more to it. It's kind of got parts of my life story in it, too."

Jack traced over it lightly with his fingers, asking a question he already knew the answer to. "Who'd you make it for?"

"Ah," the Aussie rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Actually, my soulmate. I wanted to give them something to, help them get to know me I guess." Aster sighed and sat back against the table across from him. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this..."

Jack stepped forward, standing right in front of the taller male. Aster froze, looking at him in confusion, opening his mouth to speak, before closing it when he noticed that Jack was blushing.

"Something wrong, mate?" He asked cautiously before the lanky male jerked up the sleeve of his sweatshirt and thrust his forearm into Aster's face. It took him a moment to realize what exactly Jack was trying to show him, but when he did, his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

He gingerly grasped Jack's wrist, turning it to examine the dainty egg taking up most of the room on his wrist. He immediately recognized it; that was _his_ egg. He only looked up when Jack gave a small chuckle, a lazy smirk on his face.

"I guess now I know why the egg would gain new details every once in a while," Aster gave a small smile, turning over his own wrist to show Jack an intricate snowflake centered over the artery there.

"The only thing on my arm that isn't a tattoo," Jack laughed at that, and any tension between them was suddenly gone. Aster looked around at the other students making their way into the classroom and leaned closer to Jack. "How about we get coffee later?"

Jack rolled his eyes but grinned. "Sure, but you're buying. Payback for shoving me that first day we met." He laughed as he slid into his seat, all the way across the room by the time he heard the other man's indignant cry.


End file.
